


Наутро

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Menada_Vox, Shae



Series: 21 день в апреле [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Юра не готов сказать «люблю». Он много к чему ещё не готов, но список становится всё короче.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: 21 день в апреле [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894060
Kudos: 16





	Наутро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252074) by [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza). 



> Переведено на Фандомную битву - 2019

Тёплая размазня без косточек — примерно так Юра осознавал себя спросонья, а ещё осознавал, что ему вдоль позвоночника водят кончиком пальца. Вчера он нехило ёбнулся об лёд. Вечером Отабек сделал ему массаж, снял растущее в результате удара напряжение и закончил процедуру, просто идеально отдрочив ему, осыпая в то же время мягкими поцелуями. Юра к тому моменту уже почти задремал, а оргазм вынес его окончательно. Проснулся — а руки Отабека всё так же гладят его, и ничего лучше с ним в жизни не случалось.  
А он, между прочим, золото Гран-при выигрывал.  
Отабек, судя по всему, понял, что он проснулся, потому что кончик пальца, чертивший линии по шее и плечам, сменился ласкающей ладонью. Будь у Юры силы повернуть голову на другую щёку, он бы уперся взглядом прямо Отабеку в подмышку. Чтобы заглянуть выше, посмотреть на его мягкую улыбку, на его тёплый взгляд, пришлось бы потрудиться. Но поскольку Юрины кости развезло в желе, двигаться он не собирался, да это было и не важно: Юра и так знал, как Отабек выглядит, едва проснувшись. Это осознание чуть-чуть его взбодрило.  
— Твоё счастье, что ты охуенно секси спросонья, — проворчал Юра в матрас. — Уже утро? Время сколько?  
— Шесть, — Отабек запустил пальцы ему в волосы, массируя сильными, уверенными движениями, убрал пряди с его лица. Юра приоткрыл один глаз — ну вдруг этого хватит, чтобы Отабек ощутил весь его праведный гнев.  
— До будильника ещё целых два часа! Какого ты меня будишь?  
Отабек наклонился ближе, щекоча дыханием ухо.  
— Потому что до будильника ещё целых два часа.  
Юра жёстко втиснул член в матрас — ибо нефиг вставать раньше хозяина. Такой тон он тоже знал, и отчасти ненавидел — потому что вёлся на него на раз. Но это была очень маленькая часть. И голос она подавала куда тише, чем те его части, которые хором настаивали, что пора повернуться и подставить Отабеку другую сторону, и всё сразу станет интереснее.  
Это утверждение мигом стало спорным, как только Отабек провёл рукой ему вниз по хребту и сжал задницу, прежде чем скользнуть к внушительному синячищу на бедре.Он не надавливал, не делал больно, но от контакта с чувствительной кожей и от того, что Отабек не избегал повреждённую зону, Юру пробирали мурашки.  
Отабек легонько провёл ладонью по боку — до симметричного синяка на плече.  
— Ты сильно любишь лёд, раз позволяешь ему такие жёсткие поцелуи.  
Уже не казалось, будто из Юры напрочь вынули стержень, и он повернулся на спину.  
— Ты всё равно нравишься мне больше.  
Отабек не стал комментировать замену глагола, и Юра знал, что не станет и впредь. У них было соглашение — негласное, по большей части — что и какими словами говорить друг другу. Пару дней назад Юра случайно произнёс четыре очень веских: «Я скучаю по тебе». Они оба были бессильны изменить то, как редко они виделись, — и через несколько недель после первого поцелуя прямым текстом договорились не сыпать друг другу соль на рану. Отабек исподтишка поминал слово на букву Л где можно и нельзя как бы в отместку. В любом случае, Юра это заметил.  
— А мне ты позволишь поцеловать себя так? — спросил Отабек, снова обводя синяк на Юрином бедре.  
Юра нахмурился. Они не стеснялись экспериментировать, но… может, он неправильно расслышал? Когда сомневаешься, сарказм — безотказный метод.  
— Хочешь подбить мне глаз, чтобы оповестить весь мир, как сильно ты меня любишь?  
…любишь… Вот блин.  
Отабек улыбнулся, и не коварной ухмылкой, не весёлой усмешкой, а настоящей улыбкой. У Юры от такой всегда частило сердце: ему как будто показывали кусочек Отабековой души, и он был среди тех немногих, кому удавалось её увидеть.  
Отабек пригладил пальцем его брови.  
— Не глаз. И никаких «подбить». Но, — он коснулся губами Юриной скулы, — кое-что, — затем подбородка, — на память, — Отабек прижался ртом к его шее и, царапнув зубами, наметил красочный засос.  
Юра напрягся. Он жил под прицелом слишком многих глаз — и слишком пристальных. Отношений с Отабеком он не стыдился, но объясняться не желал.  
— Слишком на виду. Понял, — пробормотал Отабек ему в горло, утишая жжение своим дыханием. Юра запрокинул голову, требуя ещё поцелуев за испорченное настроение. Отабек всегда давал больше, чем Юра просил, и точно знал, насколько мягко коснуться губами, насколько уверенно лизнуть, насколько жёстко прикусить, чтобы от ощущений Юру пробрало от затылка до копчика и дальше до члена.  
Отабек прошёлся поцелуями вдоль гортани, под аккомпанемент Юриных ахов и ёрзания спустился к ключице, но не достигнув ушиба на плече, приостановился, вылизывая ямочку чуть ниже того места, где кость присоединялась к суставу. Глянул на Юру вопросительно, но тот покачал головой:  
— Душевая после трени. И только представь лицо Лилии, если она принесёт мне новый костюм и заметит.  
Ответом ему была только вздёрнутая бровь, и Юра понял, что его отмазку раскрыли. На катке все знали, что они с Отабеком присматривают за квартирой до конца месяца, а чтобы Лилия не удержала лицо, какой-то там мелкой отметины будет маловато. Придётся сказать правду.  
— Милка стопудово спалит, если ей приспичит искать засосы.  
Отабек рассмеялся и пристроился губами к выбранному месту.  
— Нет! Не хочу, чтобы она ходила довольная за мой счёт!  
— Но мне нравится Мила, — капризно сказал Отабек.  
— У всех свои недостатки, — огрызнулся Юра, потянув его за волосы. Во-о-от она, хулиганская усмешка. Юра пока не привык, насколько Отабек любит в постели проказничать — точнее, всё ещё приятно этому удивлялся. На людях Отабек острил, сохраняя невозмутимый вид. Раздевшись наедине, он дразнился и дурачился. В такие моменты Юра стенал, ворчал и соглашался на всё, что он хотел.  
Отабек, вероятно, тоже это просёк. Не прекращая улыбаться, он дал Юре это почувствовать, скользнув губами к его соску, втянул его, прикусил — ровно настолько, чтобы Юру затрясло и он начал материться — и продолжил ниже, спускаясь по его телу, отвлекаясь только на то, чтобы нежно поцеловать по краешку синяк на бедре. Тут Отабек поднял голову и устроился ещё чуть ниже, так чтобы при каждом вдохе задевать грудью Юрин член. Юра попытался сдвинуться, дёрнул бёдрами, но Отабек держал его крепко, не давая менять позу.  
Юру всегда возбуждала эта его готовность применить силу.  
— Боже, иногда я тебя просто ненавижу, — зарычал он.  
— Как насчет сегодня? — спросил Отабек тихо, хрипло, как тогда, когда, забываясь, переходил на казахский. Юрин член дрогнул, задевая кожу Отабека — как рефлекс на такое сильное его возбуждение. И пора бы им уже сдвинуться с мертвой точки.  
— Ещё не вечер. Ты постарайся, а там посмотрим.  
Отабек полыхнул глазами в ответ на вызов — а Юра всем телом в ответ на его реакцию. Он и так-то вырывался из хватки Отабека без какого-либо результата, а уж когда Отабек налёг сильнее на его бёдра, Юра просто закрыл глаза и разочарованно застонал.  
А потом Отабек снова прижался губами к его коже.  
Прямо у тазовой косточки было одно адски щекотное местечко. Только вот Отабек не щекотал там, он, мать его, буквально занимался с этим местечком оральным сексом. Целовал, и вылизывал, и оставлял засосы, но окончательно довёл Юру, когда от почти болезненно царапнувших зубов у него под кожей взорвались фейерверки. Юра сжал в кулак волосы Отабека, не зная, оттащить его или притянуть ближе. Всё что он мог — просто поддаться, запрокинув голову и издавая ужасно смущающие звуки, пытаясь хоть так выпустить напряжение. Его члену едва доставалось немного внимания, когда Отабек задевал его грудью, но хоть что-то. И оргазм был уже не за горами — а Отабек отстранился.  
— Уже начал меня ненавидеть?  
— Хуй ты со мной расплатишься, — выдохнул Юра. На прорычать у него не хватило притворной ярости.  
Отабек наклонил голову и лизнул наливающийся засос, а потом отстранился, присматриваясь сбоку, словно любуясь делом зубов своих. Когда он поднял взгляд на Юру, тому стало ясно — для Отабека это всё равно что надеть ему кольцо. Он смотрел так же, когда замечал на Юре подаренную им в прошлом году цепочку. Только вот этот подарок Юра не смог бы снять. Но и сохранить тоже, отчего под веками стало подозрительно припекать.  
— Есть идеи? — спросил Отабек снова мягким тоном.  
Не обращая внимания на недоумение Отабека, Юра выкатился из-под него и потянулся к тумбочке. Залез в корзинку на полке, кинул в Отабека любрикантом, но так и остался лежать на боку. Смазка плюс поза, что тут неясного, но Отабек не принял пас, и молчание затянулось. Юра глянул через плечо.  
— Ты не хочешь?  
Отабек, кажется, встряхнулся, отбрасывая мысль, которая его отвлекала.  
— Хочу! Но я ожидал что-то более… действенное. Отсос там…  
— Во время отсоса ты слишком далеко.  
И вот опять этот его взгляд! Юра аж смутился и отвернулся, чтобы Отабек мог придвинуться плотнее к его спине. По щелчку крышечки флакона Юра отвёл вверх колено, и Отабек размазал по внутренней стороне его бёдер остатки смазки с ладони. Юра тихонько выдохнул, и они расслабились в знакомой позиции, прикасаясь друг к другу всей кожей, насколько это возможно, Отабек скользил членом между Юриных сжатых ног, придерживая его за бедро для упора. Юра сдвинул его указательный палец на свежую отметину и нажал сверху. Всхлип над ухом и более жёсткие объятия ясно дали понять, что манёвр не остался незамеченным.  
Обычно в этой позе всё происходило медленно и легко; так они занимались сексом по утрам, когда Юра ещё не совсем проснулся, или в конце изматывающего дня во время отходняка после адреналина соревнований. По сути — обнимашки до оргазма. Но сегодня всё ощущалось по-другому.  
Отабек просунул руку под ним, притягивая к своей груди, вместо того чтобы как обычно просто окутать собой. В новой позе Юра был более раскрыт. И у него создавалось впечатление, что сегодня Отабек довольствуется ей за неимением лучшего. Юра размышлял — и много — насчёт того, каково это было бы, почувствовать движения Отабека внутри, те же сильные, сдержанные толчки, как и те, что он направлял между его бёдер. Получить Отабека ещё ближе. К этому он был ещё не готов. Пока. Однако…  
— А хотел бы, чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
— Замри! — воскликнул Отабек, будто ему больно, и сжал Юру сильнее.  
Тот не подозревал, что Отабек уже на грани. Что он вообще может подойти к грани так быстро, когда они едва начали. Юра чувствовал его глубокие, мерные вдохи и выдохи всей кожей и грохот его сердца — спиной. Когда оба они чуть расслабились, Отабек сместил хватку с Юриного бедра на член, и Юра сам задышал глубоко: первый же проход скользкой ладони всколыхнуло мышечную память. Он знал эти движения.  
— Ты предлагаешь или просто так интересуешься?  
— Допустим, интересуюсь.  
— Тебе действительно нужен мой ответ? — в голосе Отабека слышался смех, он снова начал своё медленную, мучительную пытку, скользя ладонью сверху вниз.  
Ну да, реакция Отабека чётко донесла его мнение по теме, но…  
— Я хочу знать почему.  
— Сначала поцелуй меня.  
Этим утром они так по-настоящему и не поцеловались пока, но Юра не был уверен, что и такой поцелуй считается: он повернул голову через плечо, вышло неудобно и как-то неуклюже… и Юра сознавал, что Отабек тянет время. Тот быстро понял, что уловка не работает и вернулся к мягким поцелуям вдоль челюсти, к уху. Добрался и сказал:  
— Наверное, по той же причине, по которой тебе это нравится — и мне это нравится. Мы будем близки, руки свободны, губы свободны. Мы будем чувствовать каждое наше движение. Юра, чувствовать, как ты двигаешься — это больше, чем горячо. К чему я это всё: я хочу сделать тебе очень хорошо и знаю, что очень хорошо будет и мне.  
Отабек знал, что ему понравится. Не предполагал мысленно, а точно знал, что ему понравится член внутри.  
— Ты уже это делал?  
— С другими людьми — нет, — Отабек покачал головой.  
— А если не с… О!  
— Юра?  
— Резче, — внезапно осип Юра. От мысли о том, как Отабек готовился — практиковался — в этом с той же сосредоточенностью, с которой выходил на прокат, Юру изнутри обдало жаром. Он качнулся навстречу толчкам члена Отабека, и тот в ответ крепче обхватил его собственный член и ускорил движения ладони. — Покажешь мне?  
— Покажу тебе? — в голосе Отабека звучало удивление — и ни капли непонимания. Он чётко знал, о чём просил Юра.  
— Я и помочь могу, — сообщил Юра, поворачивая ему навстречу лицо в надежде на ещё один поцелуй. К этому моменту ему уже было пофиг на неудобство, он хотел ощутить вкус Отабека на языке, но тот застонал вдруг и вжался лицом Юре в лопатку. Почувствовав, как по бедрам потекла его сперма, Юра затаил дыхание, размышляя, а как бы этот оргазм ощущался изнутри. Отабека. Его. Юра оттолкнул неподвижно лежащую на своём члене руку Отабека и в пару движений догнался сам.  
— Прости, — приглушённо повинился Отабек ему в плечо.  
Только Отабек мог извиняться за то, что кончил. Минус два штрафных.  
— Последний прыжок приземлил на две ноги, но остальной прокат был безупречен, как всегда.  
Отабек рассмеялся и поднял голову.  
— Мой любимый судья.  
— Только потому, что я пристрастен в край.  
Юра перевернулся на спину: хотел, чтобы следующий поцелуй получился как следует. Блин, вот оно опять, это мягкое, тёплое выражение лица, словно Отабек смотрел на кого-то, кого он… Да бля, кого он любил. Юра притянул его вниз и поцеловал его так же — прилипая мягкими губами и касаясь краешка рта тёплым языком. Отабек вздохнул, подгреб Юру ближе и раскрылся в поцелуй, немного — ровно настолько, чтобы подпустить жара. Он не обжигал, как это часто случалось, скорее, это было похоже на погружение в горячий источник Хасецу. Первая же ласка губ Отабека спровоцировала резкий вдох, следующая прямо за ней — одобрительное мычание на выдохе. По Юриным ощущениям, он бы плавал вот так целыми днями, в объятьях Отабека, пробуя на вкус и подставляясь под пробующие касания, которые в равной степени успокаивали и возбуждали. Но поцелуй рано или поздно пришлось закончить.  
Они отстранились медленно, посмотрели друг другу в глаза и заулыбались. О да, этот вышел как надо. На высший балл. Потом Отабек посерьёзнел и спросил, отводя от Юриного лица какой-то воображаемый волос:  
— Можно мне сначала подумать?  
Юра не сразу даже понял, о чём он говорит.  
Боже, ну что за человек!  
— Нет. Отвечай мне сию же минуту. И кровью распишешься, чтоб наверняка.  
Отабек прищурился — что стало единственным предупреждением, прежде чем Юра оказался прижат к постели, а Отабек проехался своим опадающим, но все ещё скользким членом по Юриному — липкому и чувствительному.  
— Да, — рыкнул он Юре в ухо. — Я хочу тебя внутрь. Чтоб наполнил меня. Чтобы натянул. У тебя больше, чем моя игрушка, ощущаться будешь огромным. Я хочу почувствовать, как ты двигаешься, яростно, мощно, как на льду. Хочу, чтобы ты меня пользовал, да-а. Просто брал что хочешь. Сам понаставил синяков. Чтоб я тебя неделю внутри чувствовал.  
Договорив, Отабек поднял голову. И снова усмехнулся. А потом пружинисто вскочил с кровати и направился в ванную.  
— Да ёб твою мать, Бек! И как я теперь, по-твоему, на треню пойду?! Да мне стояк всё равновесие пустит по пизде, и я влеплюсь в борта как нечего делать! — этот козёл обнаглел — расхохотался и душ включил. — Если я загремлю с сотрясом, так и знай, виноват будешь ты!  
Да бля-а! Кроме шуток, голос Отабека будет звучать у Юры в голове целый день. Целую неделю. Целый, нахуй, год! Хотя что в этом нового. Юра держался за такие моменты изо всех сил. Проигрывал в памяти раз за разом, чтобы не забыть, чтобы они не потускнели за долгие периоды разлуки, пока они не смогут встретиться снова. Эти вот несколько дней уже стали подарком, пополнили копилку… А ещё стали мучением, показав, как легко им вместе, на фоне неумолимого осознания, что время закончится преступно быстро. Но пока оно не закончилось, у Юры была возможность захапать себе всё, чего нестерпимо хотелось. Так что он выкатился из постели и пошлёпал в душ.


End file.
